Drables of Clockwork and a thermos
by Heracelio
Summary: These are drable about Dan and Clocwork, they're all oneshot, I accept any comment even flammes! HAVE A GOOD MOMENT! New Update: EPIC FIGHT BETWEEN VILAINS CHAPTER NINE
1. Chapter 1:the evily powered thermos

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

**Hello readers, one night I could hold myself about everything that can do while he's stuck inside a thermos, and what Clockwork do to stop him. I got tons of ideas with it.**

**Please review me for critics or some feedback, or just a personal comment I take all(even flames). Now read and have fun!**

**I do not own any Danny Phantom character or universe, I just like madly enough to write stories about^^**

* * *

**Evilly powerful thermos:**

Good morning, I'm Dan Phantom, also known as the dark phantom or world cruncher or ….

"Clockwork! Why don't you kill him? He's stuck and totally weakened inside the thermos!" It was a low silly voice, with a hence of authority. It was one of the commanders of the "_master of all time_", who was their again? Ha yes! The _«observers_".

Those guys want me dead, ho wait I'm a ghost so they want me over dead then. Anyway, their certainly someone I hurt really bad, like in attempt to destroy them but managed to survived and now seek for revenge. Classic as always. Everyone seek revenge on me even those who never had anything to do with me. Well I did blow ups cities and erased countries but that wasn't what makes me the most hated being in all time, no it was the way I done my murders, the most awful way! Under everyone eyes, without no hope with just my hands and powers, I done slow and painful crimes! I had realized every horror mankind was capable of and even "improve" some of them on the process.

"It's not to me to put an end to him, you know that! Only the reaper had the right and if he hadn't done anything, while you got authority on him then I guess his time hasn't come yet." This time it was the voice of the master of all time! A low voice, echoing all his wisdom and totally infernal calm the master is always in. I hate calm, except the one that say death everywhere. But his calm his more father like, that mean love and peace, and really reject both those abnormally idealistic terms!

Observers: But.. but he should be out soon if not already!

Clockwork: Ha for that! He did get out Indeed but in an odd way.

Dan: I'm already out! How?

Observers: **How!**

Clockwork: Simple, his attempt to get out by blowing up the wall of the thermos had allowed the same thermos to absorb his energy, by the process it became an extension of his own body and so he turn up into an animated Fenton thermos!(giggles)

The observers look at the thermos in question just to see it gapping at Clockwork, before it fall to despair into the table where it was on (just try to imagine it without arms and one large leg when it knell, the cap and opening corresponding to the mouth and head)

Dan: **!**

He blows up a ghostly wail, his most powerful attack, and even if he had shrunk to a thermos, he was still as powerful as it was before. That means he'd blow up clockwork and the observers and a few furniture into the wall, or through the wall, it depend of the heaviness of the object or person.

While Dan was dealing with the fact he turned up into a lower and more stupid thing than the ghost of the King of cheese (three of, wayyy to much), Clockwork was whispering to the observers:

Clockwork: he may be just a thermos now but that doesn't stop the fact that he's still extremely powerful, and since the thermos had fused with him it's now as indestructible as him! But that's where it help us, it's that he absolutely not award of that, so as long as I keep him believing he's just a thermos and not the powerful ghost fused and stuck by a thermos he could control, he won't get out!

Both Observers was looking intently at him, trying to fallow where the time master was leading them, and after a good minute:

Observer: he's stuck because he's dumb! Even worse, we had ended up with an evilly powerful Thermos! It should be funny… **BUT IT IS NOT!**

Observer: Kill him now! You Moron!

Dan had just stop crying at the word "moron". If it was addressed to Clockwork, then he'll hear a very nice massacre done by the Time master.

Clockwork: What did you call me?( really too calm)

Observer: He call you Moron because you don't obey to a simple order that is to kill Dan Phantom!

After that it was hell for the observers, war for the master of time, and paradise for Dan!


	2. Chapter 2: the cape

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

The Cape

Dan: I want a cape!

Clockwork just turns out his head staring at the small, living thermos. He was busy working with an important matter on the color of the next new cereal box. It may seems silly, and it is, but there'll be a chain reaction inspired by the color, like red would lead to a huge groups of bloody killers and rapists, while blue would create a huge bunch of romantic sailors. He must be the only one who knows how far this color matter could go, but now back to Dan:

Clockwork: you want… a cape?

He was giving to the thermos a weird look like he do understood already but still is startled by this strange obsession.

Dan: Yes, since I became an animated thermos, I need a cape for my new body, I felt naked without one!

Clockwork: You know that you could ask me a lot of thing but a cape?!!

Dan: well I did thought a lot about every question I had in mind but I soon realized that I can absolutely not do a thing without a cape! So can you '_please'_ give me a cape?

**He said '**_please_**'!!!** It's more serious than I thought! But… But…

Clockwork: _I can't give you a cape!_

Clockwork fall under his knee and began his superiority complex:

Clockwork: I'm the master of **all** time, I know **everything** within it, I can **answer** to every questions, I can turn upside-down the **whole** universe by changing one small thing! I can disrespect the observers! I can reveal all your shameless secrets, like you once pee on your-self before you attack a city! I can give the recipes and plans for all and nothing!! But I **Can't give you a stupid thing like a cape!!**

Dan: …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….what?

Dan was digesting the fact that he managed to make the master of all time bow to his head (since he's a small thermos), and also that he now knows the weakness of the time ghost! He's going to rule!! But first, he needs a cape.

Dan: So can you give me a cape?

Clockwork: ….. I just told you I can't.

Dan: … no…. no way…… I need a **CAPE**!! Give me one now!

Clockwork: I can't.

Dan was trembling inside the thermos, if he can't have a cape he was….. Nothing!!

Dan: but…but…but… And where did you get yours then? It pops out of you just like that?

Clockwork had some what freeze by Dan's last comment, and then he disappears, just like that.

Dan: …. Clockwork? Clocky?? Where are you? (Breath) please don't tell me you….(gulp) Just ceased to exist because of your superiority complex, or was it the cape popping out?(silence)no…nono…..!**NOOOOOO**(ghostly wailed) he can't do this to meee! I must have a cape before I beat him, not after! My return is ruined!!! There won't be my scene where I stand proudly over his corps with my cape flowing behind me; there won't be this great moment! ****(ghostly wailed again)

(Pof)

Clockwork: Hello! I'm back! You just give me a really good idea, now I will no more fall over my complex since I can made by in seconds everything I need; I totally forget that I can use time like this! Silly, isn't right?

The thermos just stares for long a time at the time ghost, two major problems ahead:

-One he just **HELPS** out the time master with his superiority complex!

-Two that bastard had bought a **PINK** cape with an **HYPIE** logo incase by a **SUN** or a **FLOWER**!

Clockwork: here's your cape. Sorry but a bunch of ghostly lemmings have emptied the shop where I found my cape, I think this one was destined for a doll. It was the really last one, now the shop is closed.

Dan: ………….

Clockwork: Ok, since you help me out, you can use everything in my study to customize this cape to your taste.

Dan: …. Thanks you

Clockwork: your welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: fixing the cape

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

Dark Danny style

Clockwork had left Dan for business; Dan was planning on fixing his new cape. What's his problem about it? Clockwork had give him a hippy cape to the most powerful and destructive ghost of the universe! Look at this yellowish sun-like! Look at this sky-blue symbol, these flowers! Yuk!

Clockwork excuse about ghostly lemmings ravaging the store where found out this cape isn't an excuse for picking this… awfulness!

Dan, who was now an animated Thermos, use his mouth to grab the hippy cape and walk/jump his way to Clockwork study, here he should find everything about how to fix his cape.

The powerfully evil thermos was already viewing the steps for his cape, black ink on one side, white out on the other and scissor to cut properly his cape, it will be a miniature version of his old one, yup!

But, as always there's a "buuut", he's too small to reaches the desk drawer. His life suck soooo much since Clocky came in. The thought about the annoyingly all knowing ghost make Dan realize that the time ghost had on purpose prepared a trial just to get his cape. That bastard goanna paid dearly.

For now he must have a proper cape so he can be a proper villain. He had no legs and no powers (still unaware of the possibility that he can use all his powers through the thermos since he fused with it), legs, harms and can barely bow. Life sucks again!

One hour after his departure, Clockwork came back and wonder where's Dan. 'Probably fixing his cape' The time master thought, and he could began to have some hope in the evil ghost since he probably know now how blessed his powers where for him. Still there's a long way to go.

When Clockwork enter his office he saw an unnamable mess inside: papers were scattered everywhere, the desk was crushed by a gear fallen from the roof of the clock-church of the time master, all the ink he had stored where splattered over every centimeter per scare of wall with constellations made of white out on it( it would be almost poetic), when the time master turn on the light, the last reveal himself to be a laser digging his way just ahead of Clockwork through the ground( **how did he managed that?**), then the ghost of time realized a pile of junk garbage where is sitting a certain thermos with a white and black cape was lazily watching a huge TV screen showing a game where people slaughter themselves in attempt to be the only survivor and winner of the sick game a parallel world that Clockwork had prevented long ago. 'How the thermos managed to bring up the garbage and the TV screen, or how he managed to found that channel he had erased out of existence' wasn't the questions in the time ghost head, no it was 'how dare he slaughter this room with the insolence of **not using** **his powers** for the purpose?'

But then the master of time knew that Dan isn't aware of the possibility to use his power through the thermos, and this is worst because that mean he did all this mess with just the thermos as a body, its genius true. **But that also prove that Dan is just trouble!**

Clockwork grabs the thermos, letting the flow behind it, bringing it close to the laser lamp still digging a hole through the ground.

Dan: Hye Clocky! See my knew cape, it's perfect! No happiness, no sun, just cruelty and death! HAHAHAHAHAHA! So what do you think a my remake of your study, isn't it awesome?

Clockwork: I let you two choices. Clean your mess now or pay dearly your insolence!

Dan: And before I scream victory for finally pissing of the master of time, How are goanna force me to pay? Hmm?

The thermos cape began to touch the lamp destructive ray, letting an odd burned smell. Dan instantly realize what's the price.

Dan: Okay, okay, okay! I clean up but don't destroy my cape or…_fear me…._

Clockwork grave face suddenly expresses pure astonishment, and instantly fell into a giggling , it was too much for the time master to handle this, he just say a 'beware or fear me' just like the pettiest ghost of the undead world: _the ghost of box_

Dan had fallow the same trail of thought and began to scream for his self battered pride: If it get out his reputation was doomed for eternity! But worse, now Clockwork had him under a collar and will have to play nice doggy if he want to save his pride.


	4. Chapter 4: Puppy eyed Observers

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

**Hy readers, it's being a while I didn't update a thing, that's because I got a lot of plotting with DP-RPG, I already got the prologue but won't put the story on before I got a few chapter ahead so I could have some time to write the next chapter!**

**Ok this one shot is aboute a lot of things: how Dan thought of himself, how Clockwork is the Master of all time (quite messy for me, I sure hope you got the concept) and….**

Puppy eyeing observers!

Dan, still fused with the thermos, jump noisily to Clockwork study, the Time Master in grandpa mode was visioning a political event about space development, he remember that he crash this for his first world attack, it had put an absolute end to all space technology! It was funny and sad in a twisted way, his Danny side probably, it's a side that is always wrong. Why? Because of his naiveness, fourteen years old experience of life and one year of half ghost, nothing stable and firm and sure like his Vlad side, the fruitloop (no one's perfect) had much comfort in his believing and trust: trust no humans, at least the standard ones, all ghosts are easy to control once you get their way to think, and I'm rich, smart, practical and a jerky bastard who never fallow the rules and always cheat because I hate to lose! Yeah! V-man sure knows how to live happily, just forget about family and you got him: Dan Phantom, the most strong and vicious ghost of the universe, and maybe futures! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

But it didn't prevent him from loosing against his younger self, why? He was too kind and the time master had played a really dirty trick against him. If he had ever seriously damage his younger self, like he always do in a minute against anyone (nearly, his Valerie sure master the best defense technique) he might had done significant change on himself, like weakening him, since he was at the top of his possibilities and abilities, he was nearly sure that he could have only weakened if he had change his past. The itch here was the boy had probably seen him and would have change things just for his friends. Yes, separation hurts, but it's a small hill for a greater** EVIL**! And he couldn't replace him too, it would have ended in so many possibilities that would backfire him in the end, he do plan things and think forward, even if he didn't practice the plot part of Plasmius for a long while. In the end he had too little time to think of a good plan to save him from all possible changes! So he tries to make sure everything go as they should have. But the young Danny would have never seen it like his side did… (Mental smack since the thermos don't have hands) Of course, this plan wasn't any better than killing his younger self! He would have given anything to take his revenge, and even force the Master of time to help him to, I'm lucky he stops me in the end! Or worst! The kid could have actually kill himself, Vlad would save him from that but the boy would still gave anything for his family, the evilly powerful thermos realize that his trick with time traveling had engaged a long term time paradox that would have doomed him in a way or another! He should have tried to convince his younger self that it was great to be like him! He would have changed the kid vision of the world since he knows him to the deepest level: his logics and morals!

But thank goodness the time ghost had believed He had create too much mess with his hypothetical time stream that had to interact in person in this!

Now he know Clocky(kid mode) wouldn't have move a finger to stop him if and the Nasty Burger accident it wasn't for the observers, but it seems like they wanted him dead, so he didn't slaughter Danny at his depressed moment, he could have easily guide the boy the suicide by letting him alone in a room with a knife, it sure was the easiest way out of it! So why he'd just obeyed halfway through their orders? Or maybe more important how do day held authority on him?

The thermos realizes that Clockwork (man mode) stare kindly at him.

Dan: What are looking at?

Clockwork: You.

Dan: Me? And why?

Clockwork(old mode):  Even with your thermos body, I was able to read your corps expressions, and so I saw you was in deep though, probably about you most the time, but maybe with some interrogation about me?

Dan: (freaking a little to be this easy to be understood, it wasn't at all himself!) well yeah! I was wondering how a nearly all god ghost like you is controlled by the observers?

Clockwork(man mode): (stare a good moment at Dan, debating about whether answer or not) I don't think you'll be able to understand that, not yet anyway.

Dan: Ho comes on! Please (using his Danny side to be absolutely childish, it really weird how well it still works on his thermos state, he's really retrograding!)

Clockwork(kid mode): ho no! Not that with me! No! Stop! Not the false brat voice!

Dan knows for sure that Clockwork was some kind vulnerable to childish pleading, but he knows he was still far from getting the time ghost to answers, and his sanity (evil one of course) wasn't holding on that long. But suddenly the duo observers get out of the shadows.

Observers1: Ho Master of Time! We request you to prevent the invention of the ghost portals by Jack Fenton!

Clockwork(old mode): Again? It's no and I got a better reason than any of yours so forget it!

Observers2: Can we at least know why?

Clockwork; I'll give a try:

"You see, even if that man had engaged a process that will give to the whole mankind the access to the dead world, he will be considered as a great genius (not from his leaving that's sure). The fact that people be able to know what' after death will erase the fear of death, of course we must prevent people to let themselves die with no fight, but the fact of an afterlife will, block out all motor wish to go back in time! Thus preventing mortals to invent time machine and meddle with the time stream and making wrong moves about it!"

Observers1: you're afraid to lose your job or powers over time? That just gives more reason to go forward!

Clockwork: If it was only that, I wouldn't have gone through all the meddling I done in the past! No. I' m avoiding the time traveling by others to prevent one major catastrophe that I'm the only survivor of it! Due the fact it was a catastrophic time distortion, warping all prediction and logics, killing nearly all intelligent forces, and resurrecting it at the same time all under a pressure and absolutely no ending circle of errors done in the past, never stopping and extremely painful: worlds (both dead and alive) pollution to intoxication, wars for trivial reasons, worlds crush with his five next minute versions, ect… I'm speaking of the most evident ones! So I was forced to a terrible choice to get out of this craziness before being destroyed myself. I erased the first moment of the universe after the big bang, erasing all other consequences including the time warp afterward. And so a new more and virgin time stream came, yours! Since then I keep a good look at any evolution making sure, that no one ever meddle with the powers of time. Not until the last effects of the first time stream disaster end at least, in other word me who exist, even I couldn't answer the reason why, maybe and the only logical and useful reason is to be the last mark of that past doom.

Dan: Whow! Than mean you're really are older than time itself? And who would know you where a worst jerk than me? hahahaha!

Observers1&2: YOU COULD ERASE EVERYTHING! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ERASING THE "BEGINNING"!

Clockwork: Well first you must know that I can't no more do that, because I lose the tool that aloud me this and had never held the science that had create it, my time staff held all my knowledge and it can time travel, freeze time, accelerate it, revive it and register eventual possibilities, the last powers his useless for me since I manage to be omniscient of the whole time stream by myself (smirk)! By the way, I though you already know about my story. Didn't you watch the first tape I gave you to view?

Observers1&2: … (remembering that they thought it was some poor scenaristic Science Fiction film about time, and so didn't pay at all attention to it, they didn't even take a quick look at it!)

Dan: You guys sure are freakier than me, especially when I know you had submitted all the great ancient ghosts to your authority! How did you manage? Really, you're dumb for not using perfectly your eyes balls to see things and under the lines, you don't have some kind of divine power in you, you're not jerks having hostage to forces them,… I could go on and on! So how do you do it?

Clockwork( kid mode):…( silently expressing to the Observers to not explain him, no actually pleading them)

Observer1: Show him. (His eye expressing childish cruelty)

Observers2: With pleasure!...( he concentrate himself by closing his eye, and open it, when he open it, his pupil was dilated, like some cute small pet, making small cute noise and walking kindly to the time ghost)

The time master (old mode) was made of stone, in a purely pity look on his faces, trying to compose himself and not melt under this huge adorable glassy eye, after a minute and huge from the watery eyes observer, Clockwork crackle under the plea:

Clockwork: Alright! Alright! I'll give you…. But do you want?

Dan was staring (sort of as a thermos) at the pleading observers, and he must admit he nearly fall for it. This was one of the lowest tricks he ever saw in his all villain career! Come on! That's…. the weakness of the ancient ghosts? Puppy eyes? Man the universe is wrong!

Observer1: we want you to prevent the creation of the ghost portal, or… (Duo observers Puppy eyes) let use barrow your time staff, please?

Clockwork handle them his time staff, knowing well he'll have to fix things after that, but he can't fight back two of those _huge_ puppy eyes!

Dan was trying to convince himself to retrograding to this in attempt to get out of the thermos but his pride doesn't allow him that (unaware he nearly had done not even five minutes ago), still it might be the only way out of the time master clutches. BUT HE GOT PRIDE OF SUPER DEADLY EVIL VILLAIN TO PRESERVES! NO NERVER! NOT EVEN ON HIS OVERDEAD BODY!_ But he have to, there's nothing else seeming to be able to affect him! It's the only way out_!

An eternity of imprisonment is still better than being reduced to plead the Time Master with puppy eyes. His Vlad side is always right! But his Danny side?...


	5. Chapter 5: crossover with Zim

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

**Okay, it's just one shot like most of the chapter here, but it could be the beginning of one of my future fic, but I got a lot of other stuff to finish first, so if You got comments, please give them!**

**I see that people are adding this as favorite, thank you!**

A Crossover with Invader Zim

The master of time was visioning a parallel timeline with an disturbing green guy with a green dog even more wrong! The Irken invader Zim….(thunthunthun!)

A time zap:

_Zim__: GIR! We will disguise as humans and try to __**destroy**__ human race from the inside! For now we need a base! So..__**STOP SLEEPING AND LUNCH THE BASE CONSTRUCTION! We got a intelligent race to kill!**_

_Gir, the servable intelligent robot, that wasn't so intelligent and according to his creator the tallest, being 'advanced'( sarcasms) was totally incased in rusted steel like he had being in sleep for millennia. Well it is the case but Zim never knew that, he was on his first great mission to invade and annihilate the secret planet pinpointed in a no alien lands of spaces._

_Obeying his master like all devoted S.I.R. he is (Servable Intelligent Robot) Gir hatch his cocoon of rusted steel and blow up to life again._

_Gir:__ MASTER! You're BACK! (Hug Zim) It's being SO LOOOONG!(crying) SOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNG!_

_Zim:__ Yeah yeah, Gir lunch the base construction, __**NOW!**_

_Gir:__ Okidoki!_

_Gir use the nearby thrash pile that had being Zim ancient base, but it takes just a minute to Gir to bring back life inside of those abandoned huge pieces of alien steel! That's how Zim house & garden shaped base had been implanted in the emptiness of the ghost Zone. Zim didn't wait a second to call his precious Tallest. The screen lit up on two taller Irken, the Tallest, one was dressed in blue, the other in red, they float around happily with assassin Tak and her own-made SIR, eating carbonated pieces of… whatever:_

_Zim:__ Gritting my Tallest! I, __**ZIM,**__ had arrived and build my secret base to the place you indicate me. I will now begin to work on the downfall of planet earth and its ghost world dimension at the same time!_

_The Tallest and Tak freeze at Zim voices, look at him like he was the plague and doom of their life, Tak was having bubbles forming in her mouth. The blue Tallest try to speak but didn't manage to say anything else than: Gah…gah….gahh….._

_Red tallest:__ Ziiiiim! How?(Point the carbonated pieces of meat he was eating) But you should be… Is that really you?_

_Zim:__ Yes it's me, my Tallest! I'm ready to lunch "Impending Doom II" to the secret planet you send me to. I now understood why you had asked me on this, the fact that their developing ghost technology made them extremely dangerous for the Irken Empire!_

_Blue Tallest:__ G..G… Ghost? You mean you're a… aah… In the ghost Universe?_

_Tak was Bubbling in her mouth, and fall in stunned state on the ground_

_Zim:__ My Tallest? Is there a problem?_

_Red Tallest:__ Aaa…Aaa… no! No problem, we where… aaa…(saw Tak on the ground)Yes! We were about to send Tak to found out what happen to you. You where gone for a good while you know.(weak smile)_

_Zim:__ yes, I see that according to the calendar it took me three years to arrive to earth, those Impending Doom Two is already finished?_

_Red Tallest:__ Aaa, well… (Blue Tallest mimic a no) no, It took us longer than we thought!_

_Blue Tallest:__ It took us so long that we even thinking to re-lunch it as operation "Impending Doom three". You see what I mean? Anyway we will call you later, for now we must say to everyone the good news that you're still alive! Bye! (Zap down the screen)_

_The blue Tallest made a crisis of uncontrolled talk while eating at the same time, it end up that he was talking with only gargles of mashed food in his mouth with no words._

_The Red Tallest try to digest what just happen, he look at the carbonated meat in his hand and then at the screen where Zim just talk to them, it sure was no preregistered video of Zim!_

_Tak woke up, and saw the two Tallest in need to go to the Asylum. It's not a dream! It's a living nightmare! This time I lost it!_

_Tak:__ How? Howhowhowhowhowhiwhuwhwo…( shake her head) how can this be possible?_

_Tallest:__ ghosts!_

_Tak:__ what?_

_Blue Tallest:__ Zim is now a ghost! He's in the ghost universe nearby the ghostly earth! And the best in that he doesn't remember anything in his life time in earth, He's like when he arrives the first time on earth!_

_Red tallest:__ killing ghost are very technical, so instead Some elder Tallest had used an invention that had seal all dimensional portal to this universe, Blocking the ghost in one side forever! But the fact that Zim manage to call us from this same universe mean that the portals are opening again!_

Pause

Clockwork look at the Tallest frantic expression, Irkens are so funny when they become insane, beside, those two leader never really done anything to stop Zim insanity, and the way they had Kill him is bad enough to re-lunch all the trouble Zim had cause to them. They are so going to suffer when Zim will realize he's dead and being killed by them, end then burn to become the carbonated food their eating. It's evil, cruel, and maybe more insane than Dan (look at his thermos pet). Well, it's not his business and responsibility, it's the human race his purpose and goal! The other forms of life can disappear or eradicate themselves, it's the "others" faults and choices. But his immediate duty would be Zim himself, that insane invader is mad enough to eradicate the planet with just using a marshmallow as a hammer. The truthfully possible with him and G.I.R!

Dan began to stir up in his thermos body; it was at the sight that clockwork had a plan to counter Zim insanity and his disturbing robot pet. And no innocent person will ever be including in this! Sweat!

**For those who are confused, it's just a one shot with no plot, well no real at least! If ever it inspire you, serve yourself, there's no real OC's here, ho wait there's Dan Thermos! Well, maybe him. But it's details.**

**I try to combine fun and horrors like they did in the show of 'Invader Zim'. Tell if I get it right.**

**And now fare well, and read good fan fictions**


	6. Chapter 6: potential halfas1

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

Dan had found a list a video labeled: "Potential halfa's" . Of course Dan understood that this must show what would happen if other people where half-ghost like his younger self and prideful fruitloop, and knowing only Danny was the best choice, the others must only a bunch of pathetic. And since it's not at all organized, Dan pick up the first that comes:

**Potential halfa: Sam the Black Widow**

_Sam was in the school alley, picking her stuff at her locker, but when she touché it, her hand began to get sticky. She glances around, searching for a hiding spot, found the broom closet not far. She into it and when she was sure no was watching…. A flashing purple ring form around her waist, split in two and transform her into her alter-'ghost'-ego: Sam the Black widow._

_Her hair where white and wawing, laced with a clear purple flower. She wore an elegant deep purple one piece robe with no sleeves and that let show her legs, which were dressed long black ankle boot. Whit spider webs cover her dress. There were also black ribbons on her wrists and neck. A last her symbol on her chest: An 'S' with a spiral at the top end that would gave the shape of a 'P', originally to be called Phantom, she decide to know as a Black widow since Dash ask her in marriage!_(Dan Roles on the ground at that news)

_In the distance rock music where played and screams of teenager screams running for their lives. Sam fly thought the school wall until she found Ember trying an aggressive presentation of her group. Sam didn't wait to plan, she was used to fought Ember so she already know what to do: pissed of the rock diva, break her guitar, sucks her in her thermos!_

_Sam:__ hey Ember__**t**__ !_

_The Blazing bleu haired ghost turn to give a scold at Sam the Black Widow, then swing her guitar chords and shoot a sound wave of pink energy at the ghost girl! Sam claps her hands and when they separate a web of purple energies goo that absorb the pink energy into the owner_

'What?' Dan was surprised.

_Sam then shot back the pink energy by working her goo in her hand and throw the ball to Ember. The Rock Diva jumps through the wall and escape the explosion that put one giant vivid purple spider web in the middle of the corridor. _

Dan was impressed by this because the complication behind that had been hard for Vlad Plasmius! Whom he's being made of, for those who forgot about it. Dan was liking the girl for that character of her, she was some sort of spider girl with her webs powers, she had exploit them and interactions with ghost energy very well, better than Vlad that sure, but HE was still better at it! Dan zap the video for another

**Potential halfa: Geek Tuck**

What will it be with that nerd of Tucker, he probably have thunder ability for his passion of technology. Well Dan was nearly sure of it

_A strangely pixilated hawk flew in the street of a sleeping Amity, when a shop glasses was shattered in the main street. Robber was attacking a jewel store and where getting with all on them, and on their shoulders big brown bag full of other gold and silver. The hawk land in front of them and explode in a smoke of pixels, those same pixel reformed an elfish sorceress, fully dressed of magical jewels and pretty silk robe, still, everything was pixilated in this character. One the robber whistle at the pretty sight he was about to trash, but:_

_Robber 1:__ Watch out you moron! It's that weird guy that can transform into a dragon or an alien! Lets run!_

_But before he even turn on his heels, he was shams by a pixilated fire ball, setting the pore guy on fire, but it was pixilated flames!_

_Tucker (he's recon under his disguise by his voice):__ Damn! This was one of the mean bosses! I wanted to be the samurai warrior from "shinoby fall VI"!_

"Tucker!" Dan screams when he realized that his old geek friend could've turn into a sexy pixilated chick.

_Tucker try again to transform himself to be….. a teletobize with a water pistol in hand!_

_Tucker:__ No, that still doesn't work but it while have to do!_

_He shoots at the second robber that was harshly pushed on his comrade and lit down the fire, the water too was pixilated! But then the robber was shocked by electricity and knocked off! Tucker dispels the pixels when the police arrives and disguise himself into a…. tree in the middle of the road…._

_The policemen arrived and chained the two robbers while trying to wake them up and ask about what happen. They soon knew that weird super hero had again saved the day. They would like him if it wasn't for this weird geekness of his._

_The policemen never noticed the strangely pixilated tree in the middle of the road, and went of to prison._

Dan was torn out in two way:

-his jalousy about Tucker WTF pixels powers!

-Those morons of humans really deserve to die for being blind to a pixilated tree in the middle of the road!

**That's all folks! Note of the author: I do have a plot about them and powers. But I'm not beginning it now, maybe later. When I felt I'm ready! For now I'm developing.**

**If they inspired you, wait to see the other character powers I imagined!**

**For now farewell readers, see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Disteroïde

**Hye readers, I didn't update nearly anything due to work and late wirk to catch up, add with a huge inspiration for all and nothing that I'm still classing on wether or not put here and others details.**

**i do not own anything from Danny Phantom show, just the plots that's all.**

**Have a nice reading time!**

**Disateroïd**

Vlad Master must be someone very important to see what he saw from his position. He was once a zillionaire who gain his fortune thank to those mysterious ghost powers he gain after a college accident with Jack Fenton. In twenty years he gained absolutely all material greed and fame that mankind could wish. But, his accident wasn't at all like those you read in super heroes' book, close but with two major differences:

-One: he was ugly for a few years because of an insanely terrible acne due to ghost radiation, thus preventing him from all social life and depraving him from asking his love of his life: Maddie.

-Two: those ghost powers kind of turn him into a freaking blue vampire, with freaking dangerous consequences an absolute fear of betrayal, Vlad hated Jack Fenton, his once best friend, but he ultimately decide to destroy this insane goofy man when Maddie married him.

Barely two years before the Disaterïod, he was about to kill the man when he found in his way… his knew goal of his life: Danny Phantom.

Danny was a boy who had suffer the same accident than him and manage to hide his powers from his parents by the same fear of rejection, but the kid believe in heroism and use his powers for good. Vlad wasn't naïve as the child and simply tried to conquer the boy heart to be his son, the most perfect a grand one he couldn't even dream of. The boy had froze and break all major schemes Vlad made to conquer Maddie, the boy mother, and killing Jack, his father. And the best in this is that they managed to never reveal themselves to anyone by accident. Those two next year's where the most wonderful and intense of his life! No regrets, either for the cloning of the boy, the wild ghost beast they had thrown at each other in the Rockies, the battle against majors ghost like Vortex or Pariah Dark and at last but not least, when Vlad was mayor in the same city than the boy lives to ruins his hero publicity.

But one day out of the blaze, Vlad discover with the world a giant asteroid was heading strike to smash earth and would erase all mankind civilization. Here Vlad had flash of idea he'd believe that it would send him above all men and used them to force Danny to be his son! Halas, this plan has being his downfall.

Vlad had planned to promise to the whole planet to turn the asteroid renamed the 'Disasteroïd' intangible so it would pass through earth; in exchange they would have to bow to him and let him rule the world as he pleased. Sadly, the Disateroïd was made of ectoranium, a matter that dispels and burns all ghostly powers, the asteroid wasn't going to be intangible, and it was going to crash earth, whatever they lunch at it.

Failing miserably at saving the world, Vlad have being send in exile in space by none less than Jack Fenton who only had discover his true self a few days ago. Being rejected by him for real was… so much more shocking than all his grief since the accident in college.

Now, Vlad was floating in space staring miserably at the earth, the Disateroïd was about to hit the world. But just before the drama, from the North Pole to the south, he saw the earth turned intangible, Vlad had a desperate hope that, the earth would be saved! The giant radioactive green rock crash an instantly destroyed the South Pole continent.

…

Red lava fracture and visible shock wave erased the entire south hemisphere in one long agonizing minutes, the intangibility dispelling. Vlad instantly shoot to earth in pure horror of losing his ultimate goal: Danny. The north hemisphere was crackling too, continent exploding likes eggs shell, the shock wave was probably killing all life form, Vlad cannot imagine what form of life would survive to this intensity!

The half ghost was shooting at full speed to the north pole where the planet intangibility had began, the same intangibility that had failed to the Disateroïd and was now dispelling with all those destructions.

Vlad never realize he subconsciously create a new and faster way to travel by combining his teleportation to his flight that had allowed him to reach the North Pole before the cataclysms. He arrived to this strange tech tower that was being abandoned by the ghost gathered here and flying away through the portal to save their afterlife.

Vlad was scanning at light speed the area for the ghost boy, but all he found was the humans staring in blind horror at the incoming Armageddon, thanks to the invisibility due to intangibility maintained by the tower. Vlad also found a teal color sparkle far underground, shooting strike to the Disateroïd, in fool attempt to stop it and push it away with all his disasters.

Vlad soon understood it was Danny that was this fool, but never managed to do anything else because he was instantly burned out by radioactive waves from somewhere, those radiation only affect ghostly thing, since to portal nearby melted away too, and Vlad saw the humans turn into splashing bubbles of blood now that the shock wave reached them.

And then, darkness… …

* * *

He heard something?

He feel groggy, his limbs are numbs, can see a thing yet…. Yet? Well, he do have conscious, and he does now remember things. All he have done in his life, it wasn't that bad compared to the end. He was rich, could have all he wants, had a pride that wasn't letting him to root in his glory and fame. He had an exciting life, with so much surprised, good as bad, this doesn't matter anymore. He do found regrets, yes, Danny was probably dead and crushed. It's harsh to been rip from life so young…. But it's lif….. no… that disaster had nothing to do with life!

"Hey there's a new formed one"-"but not quite finished, bring him to our court once he ask questions"-"their no others…. He might be the last one"- at last I could hear clearly things I think I could now open my eyes and see, and I was in the ghost world!

"hey! Isn't that halfa who had tried to turn the Disateroïd intangible?"-"you're right sweetty! It's Vlad Master Alias Vlad Plasmius!"-"He was Vlad Master, now he's dead and foul ghost, no way he can turn human again."

Vlad look at three ghosts clad in black cloths with a skull buckle at their neck, one was a tall, tall, really tall women, maybe two times taller than Vlad. Oddly exaggerate make up, giving her a gothic Lolita appearances, her blue dress hidden under the black cloth wasn't at all appropriate to the cloth.

The second one was a tiny man with ghostly tail clad in clear blue business man suit, also inappropriate to his black cloth.

The last was tall, but normally sized Viking, thanks to his fur pants and boots, his bare chest and his blond long bear, contrasting madly with his dark cloth!

Vlad dare to ask, baffled: "who are you?"

"Good he's ready! Put him with the other new formed freaks!" said the Viking

"Please mister Plasmius, fallow us, you're a new formed ghost and we are here to help you to adjust yourself to your 'new life'" said the little businessman

The giant gothic Lolita gently drag, but with a firm authority due to her size. In less than a moment Vlad was put with a group of ghost freshly formed, their distingue by either their simple blob form to naked humans for the most strong willed, that remind a blushing Vlad he's naked in the arms of giant gothic Lolita.

"Where temporary reaper, our job here his to take care of all new formed ghost, since this Armageddon on earth we've being requisitioned to swallow the huge mass of new incoming spirits!" said the giant gothic.

"Just one question! Are you part of the last dead?" ask the business man.

"hmm, think so, I was at the opposite side of the world when the Disateroïd impact it" while answering, Vlad was hiding his man hood by prudishness.

"Probably, no one is really missing in our list!" the Viking was scanning a paper fully written with names he then look at everyone with relief: " okay guys he's the last one, once we put him to his new place , we can go back to our after lives!"

The three oddly reapers-clad cheer together, like it was an historical event. Vlad was puzzled from A to Z, but then he remembers that the formation of consciousness after death was long and totally random.

"Wait! Wait! What year are we?" Vlad was beginning to have a heart attack or rather a core attack since he's full ghost.

"Ho!... yeah! Sorry, we kind of waiting this moment for a good while now." The Viking excuse where nervous and sloppy, the guy wasn't used to excuse himself

"Well, where year 10 after Armageddon" Answered the giant women. "This new calendar was established since the day earth was dead" she added after noticing Vlad frown.

"You are a victim of it, right? The Disasteroïd fall on earth and kill absolutely all life form. Thus generating a huge mass formation of ghosts!" explained the business man. "And now you're the last one formed! Meaning there will be no new ghost until life came back on earth, it might not before centuries"

Vlad wasn't really reacting, or rather was in slow motion mode so he could swallow the news. The three other ghost noticed but didn't bother, they were at one last guy before they could go rest for their after lives so let's be hasty.

The Viking ghost reaper flown hastily to a nearby transport bus, and drive it nearby the group Vlad was in, it was a bus made for ghost since there was two row one above the other with no stair or ladder, logical since ghost fly!

"Please enter this bus in destination the observers courts, there we will send you where your friends or families are!" Yell the businessman to the group.

"But be aware that you might not found them immediately for multiples reasons, but at least you got the eternity to found them so be cheer up!" add the giant Lolita.

Vlad wasn't going to ask questions now since he's sure those ghost are too goofy to respond properly at his questions, but they said their here to help him to fiend friends and family lost in the ghost zone depth so he'll wait until he at least get cloths!

* * *

Clockwork was glad to see Vlad in good hands, but now he needs to find someone who got answers…

"Danny I know you're here! Comes out of your hidden spot! I got questions about your younger self!" But out of the shadows cast by the gears of the time master lair, a small Fenton thermos with an evil white and black cape lunch forward to attack the time master hands, in fool attempt to stole the time staff their holding, he also scream:"**I'M DAN! DANNY IS FOR MY YOUNGER DIPSTICK SELF!"**

Sadly for the evil thermos, the time ghost mercilessly grab him with one hand, block the thermos for all moves except screaming profanities!

* * *

**The author is back, this story probably will have a full story, but for now it will be just a one shoot! review please, It help and encourage me!**


	8. Chapter 8: Genie of a thermos

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

**Hello readers here's a new one shot with eventually a real story behind, but for now it's a one shot again!**

**Please read and review your thought, all kind of critics are accepted!**

**Do not own Danny Phantom universe!**

**

* * *

**

**Genie of a thermos**

Clockwork was drinking a cup of tea will staring at an enraged Dan, he managed to get out of the thermos while cleaning himself with a rag, but he discover he was dressed with crème colored Persian pant with a golden sash, his blue skinned chest was barely hidden by a sleeveless black vest decorated with Persian flames. At last his outraged face an hair was still the same, but he got golden handcuffs an a same golden collar, those where the proof of his submission as a genie.

Dan: **WHAT THE F(CENSORED) HELL IS GOING ON HERE?**

Clockwork was still a ten foot security away from the thermos and Dan, Silently sipping his tea. Dan charges him at full speed at the time master to get an answer and struggling him because he can't stand his all-knowingness. Sadly for the evil genie, he his golden collar and handcuffs glow and restrained him just a inch from kicking Clockwork with his nude blue feet.

Dan: **TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN! TELL MEEEE!**

Clockwork: Well, little Danny have been transformed into genie by another genie, thus in consequences turn you into one too. My, it suits you handsomely, girls going to lose it on you!

Dan was speechless due to Clockwork compliment, he was even blushing with his purple cheek, but then he hides it under angry rage:

Dan: Great! And I just 'remember' how it happen now!... Wait I'm genie so…. I got cosmical powers with (swallow) _restrictions?_

Clockwork: yes, dear boy! (grab his thermos in a timeless speed) And now I wish for you to edict all you rules, make it understandable please!

Dan: (about to be mute of rage for being tricked like that) '_I'm restrained of moving ten foot away from my thermos/lamp! Unless master wish it other wise_

_I'm not allowed to kill, rise the deads, control people free mind directly or indirectly! No wish can undo this rule!_

_I can grant unlimited wishes, but if the wish is out of my power level, I'll only say: "I can't grant this wish"!_

_I only grant wishes of the person who held my thermos/lamp; he is my master, master!'_

Dan was fuming, this was the worst set of rules he ever heard and there is virtually no way to undo it unless the master wish it, or Clockwork undo the event that changes him into a genie.

Clockwork: Now what can I wish for you to do?

Dan was already scream/crying:

Dan: Please don't ask me to help my little self! He's too naïve for our own good! Please don't sand me to grant the observer wishes, their too freaked out! Please don't throw this thermos in the hand of one of my enemies, especially Vlad or Valerie!

Clockwork stares at the new formed genie like he just give him the greatest idea of the century. 'Me and my big mouth' Dan thought.

Clockwork: for now I'll wish for tea and cookies, you can choose the partum as long as it pleases me! Sanding you helping little Danny…. That's is an awesome plan, but if it's Vlad or Valerie, it sure will do some good in them, well it will rather bombard them some good in them but you get the idea!

Dan was silently crying while he clap his hand to create by magic a cup of tea for his time master master. He and his big mouth!

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**If I like being nice, or if I plainly insulted you, don't forget to review me please :)**

**Fare well and have a good fan fiction elsewhere!**


	9. Chapter 9: Vlad Plasmius vs Dan thermos

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos

**I had lots of fun writing this, I hope you'll like it!**

**Do not own Danny phantom characters!**

Vlad vs Dan

Clockwork, with his pet thermos Dan, was viewing the gear shaped screen showing Vlad master at his bed reading his scientist note from his lab. The man was plotting something serious this time around and the time master intent to mess it up badly enough so the fruitloop would never go back on it!

Vlad heard a knock on his door and went to open it, on the other side was Fright Knight holding the ring of rage, the ring that wearied with the crown of fire would aloud near unlimited powers to ghost! Or half ghost in Vlad case.

"Wonderful Fright Knight! How did you get it? It was on Pariah finger!" ask cheerfully Vlad at his new power tool that will allow him to crush all anti-ghost techs, including the Fenton's. The zillionaire was already viewing him kidnapping Danny and brainwashed Maddie to be his!

Fright Knight modestly answers: "Well actually I just use a fact so evident and easy to use that I felt insulted for not thinking about it before!"

Vlad raised an amused eyebrow, "Ho? And what was it?"

"I simply bring the sarcophagus of forever sleep in your lab that is in the living world, phased my arm in and drag the ring back!" answer the night. Vlad stare dumbfounded at this answer, 'that so simple! It's sure is insulting for not thinking of it before!'

"Anyway! You can dismiss while I plot my next moves with our new master card!... and if the sarcophagus is still in my lab, please bring it back to where it was!" The terror night bow in respect and leave Vlad in his room.

While Vlad was doing a funky dance he learned in his college years with Maddie and Jack, Clockwork was frowning at this situation. If Vlad use the crown and the ring, he'll destroy Amity Park badly enough to turn it into an original ghost town, people would run away and there would be deads, a good chances someone that Danny would accuse himself of not be able to save. But a smirk lit the time master face as he look at his thermos pet.

"What?" ask Dan. "You want **me** to ruins Vlad plans?" The time master nodded. "Forget it! I rather help him, than help the one who turn me into this freaked out thermos!" Replied Dan while motioning Vlad on the screen with his thermos head. The lonely Fruitloop was having a really stupid happy face while dreaming about his gain. "On the other hand I might let him just do it alone, he's a grown up least!"

But the time master keep smirking as he show his pet Thermos his cape, the same thermos gaped at the silent threat the time master intend to him if he don't complies.

"My cape! Nooooo! OKOKOKOKOK I'll do it! But give me my cape back now!" Dan was in near panic attack of 'Without my evil cape I'm no evil guy and just a funny pet to the others!'

However Clockwork simply and calmly says: "You'll get it back once you stop Vlad for sure! By the way, by keeping it, I'll protect it from all scratch you do to it while fighting to stop Vlad!"

"Point taken!" admitted Dan. "But I guess there's other restriction?"

"yes" answer flatly the time spirit "such as do not reveal anything linked to the future, or at least directly! Never being sawn by Danny, Jazz, tucker and Sam! That's all, so I hope you consider my few restrictions are not too heavy?" asked teasingly the time ghost.

"None of the four, hu….. Guess I can't destroy a building without attracting them so I can cross my big terrorist bomb tactic!" Mumble the animated thermos. Clockwork was glad that he chooses not so, it sure would have repercussions!

Dan was still thinking on how to ruin Vlad plans without his younger self noticing him, well if it was just the ghost boy it was manageable but there his nosy sister and his two acolytes of friends that are not so clueless than Danny. The thermos cape less was in Vlad secret lab where was standing in the middle the sarcophagus of forever sleep, when the thermos saw Fright Knight entering the lab to put back the sarcophagus into his haunted castled in the ghost world.

"God is with me! No! Clockwork is with me!" express Dan as he just saw the fright night with a genius plan in his head.

How Fright Knight let a thermos noisily jump to his foots, then being knocked off by it with an insanely strong jump and waking up a minute after to see the thermos was jumping away holding the soul's shredder in its mouth? Well the answer is that it's an incredibly epic sight!

Dan was running to Vlad rooms and sends him in his worst fear with the Fright Knight magical sword, the soul's shredder! Alas he hears the same knight stomping at his little jump, screaming: "GIVE BACK MY SWORD YOU…. What the horror of my horse tooth are you anyway?"

Dan was trying to make a 'yew' sound but with the sword handle in his mouth, it was adding more oddity in Fright Knight sight. While the knight was chasing at slow pace the thermos, Dan had an idea that might work.

The thermos began to turn on itself to gain some speed movement with the rotation and then throw the sword directly at its owner and purchaser. Sadly to Dan horror, Fright Knight blocks it with his palms, inchs of his head. Dan was sure it wasn't the first time people try this on him, but the thermos wasn't giving up yet and charges the knight to fight back the sword.

Well, what absolutely no one foreseen, including the omniscient time master, is that the five and half inch thermos beat up the 1m95 armor clad ghostly knight of fear. How that's possible? Simple, Fright Knight didn't move his position will staring in a still dazed amazement at the animated thermos, meaning the sword blade was still in his two palms inches away from his face. Dan had quickly jump again to his foots and fight a last strong jump managed to push the sword in the knight face.

The Fright Knight scream in horror struck when he realized, all too late, Dan actions and he puff out to his worst fear! (Dan might ask Clockwork later about it)

Vlad stop his victory stances when he heard his armor clad servant scream, that's wasn't at all normal for one: It's Fright Knight who just 'scream'; and two someone managed to enter his mansion and beat up the powerful knight! That could only be Daniel! Who else could dare to enter into his mansion and fight back a very feared and powerful ghost!

Clockwork answer to Vlad mental question: "well there's Dan who is Danny future no less, of course!"

Observer n°412: You gave us a fright when you told us that you send Dan Phantom to fetch the ring of rage and crown of fire!

Observer n°842: thank goodness you didn't release him from the thermos! And we will forgive you for inviting us to observe this uncharacteristic battle between the most powerful halfa of the present against the evilly powerful thermos!

Clockwork: You're welcome! I take bets! Same terms as before: I get all if both of you don't guess right the events, and since I know how it'll end I do not bet!

Observer n°842: I bet fifty undead bills he kill Vlad and cause a time paradox, since he killed half of himself!

Observer n°412: Fifty too that he's being discover by his younger self!

Clockwork: (smiling greedily) deal!

Vlad Plasmius turn into his vampire ghost self and phase through the wall into the alley. He had been nearly beheaded by the soul shredder if he didn't dodge to his left when Dan gives a battle cry to his right.

Rolling the air still invisible and intangible, Vlad took his battle stance and… deflated at the nearly over surreal sight: It was an animated thermos that was cussing at him for dodging the attack.

Vlad: **Caramel-chocolate-Vanilla! What the heck is that!**

Dan: Hoo! It been so long I didn't hear that swear!

Vlad jaw just falls on the floor at this witty banter even more incredulous than Danny's. Wait how those he know this… "**You can talk?**" Vlad was getting more astonished at each fact getting to his machiavellic head of his. Meaning that his brain of his that he gloat so much before, isn't helping at all here!

Vlad just barely dodge another attempt from this freaking thermos to slice him with the cursed sword. Now Vlad was nearly sure Fright Knight had been defeated only because he lost all his composure against such…. Well whatever it is, it sure disturbing!

The thermos made a jump from the sword knob to the roof and then jumps again even harder to the floor to move in consequences one of the wooden boards, that same boards just smash Vlad in-between legs real hard and unsuspected. The vampire and the thermos scream in thunderous pain as they both felt their sensible part hurt like hell. Yes Dan, even in his thermos is still connected to Vlad and Danny, so each pain they suffer, Dan will suffer them too.

Observer n°842: Ho no! I already lose my bet! No way will he ever try to harm him after that!

Clockwork: Since I'm in a gambling mood I give the right to change once your bet. But the second Dan his bring back here, the game ends!

Observer n° 842: thanks! I believe he'll try to 'eat' the ring and crown to use them to get out, so he won't destroy them! Still fifty bucks!

Clockwork: Deal!

Vlad was holding tears, and was mentally cursing the thermos with all pastry names he ate in his life. (Lots of them) Dan was cursing those freaking time rules that systematically backfire him whatever he do about it! Why those it hurt now and not when he was with Clock…. Of course! The time master was kind enough to protect him, but not enough to warn him about it!

Vlad register the thermos muffled sobs, that seems so close to his own, 'WHAT THE MARMELAD-SHEDDAR IS THIS FEOW! FIRST HE GIVES IT ALL HE GOT TO ATTACK ME AND NOW HE SEEMS TO SUFFER…. Just like me? FRUITLOOP!' Vlad was getting to believe he was getting insane, or least was sure facing a really insane situation.

Dan decides to try to knock up the fruitloop before he's clear his mind of all confusion he managed to set in him. He inhale a deep amount of air in himself, model it with his ghostly power and shoot his new attack, the ghostly ball of wail.

Vlad instinctively raise a pink energy shield, not knowing this anomaly got under his sleeves, eer….. Cap. The ball thrown at him was oddly translucid with green luminous water undulation at his surface. When it impact Vlad shield, the halfa was exploded fare, at the end of the corridor (nearly infinite), fare fare away with a green ghostly waves so characteristic of the ghostly wail trashing all pointless yet cheap furniture of the mansion. Looking at the mess he just made Dan realized he just act on anger impulse and that his blow will drag his younger self in minutes now!

Vlad had change back to his pajama clad human form, but managed to stirred up with just a mildly head hack. He grunted, that attack was hundred times stronger than anything he encounters, even Vortex don't give that kind of hard blow. Then Vlad think instantly at his mansion, he look and saw that his house had crackles all around, shattered windows and to second floor was turn into crater where Vlad went through! The halfa immediately changes back in his vampire ghost self and teleport in his room where was his vault with the ring and crown of the former ghost king. But that accursed animated thermos had just opened it with the right code: 'My little badger of son!'.

Vlad: HOW DID YOU ….

Dan: (perfect imitation of Vlad voices)'… managed to copy your voice and known about your most secret codes that no one in all the Spy conspiration societies managed to found?' Is that your question?

Vlad Jaw drop again at Dan mockery of his voice. Mean while the thermos quickly swallowed the ring and the crown. But just before he run for, Vlad grab him after getting out of his shock and go berserk on the tiny thermos that nearly ruined everything he got. He squeezes the thermos to make him spit the crown and ring. Once he got them he kick with all he got the thermos away before running the opposite direction.

Dan was pissed off to no end, because: one he got the same head hack than Vlad from his earlier attack; two, all pain he suffer won't be set back on Vlad of course; three, that kick of his is worst than shacking him!

No more thinking correctly, Dan began to inhale again, but this time he was a real vacuum-tornado-vortex that had drag Vlad back to the thermos. Once the wind died down, the halfa turn around to smack again this pest of thermos but he stop. He could feel a very dangerous and powerful aura around the tiny thermos, 'it' going to explode!' Vlad thought and he ran like he got a nuclear bomb at his tail, it the imagery wasn't so far from reality.

When Dan released his over powered Ghostly Wail ball, the thermos just realized he made to most unwise move he could in his tight situation.

Vlad broken Mansion had simply disintegrated under the wave's explosion and those same waves spread in the whole town of Amity Park, shattering all windows and making an earthquake o magnitude of 2 in Richter scale. Needless to say that it woke up all citizen including a Danny discovering a Fright Knight in a 'dear caught in the light' state of mind in his room.

Vlad was thrown at meteor speed and land/trash the road into a war zone crater, the crown of fire and ring of rage in his hand where in pieces! Five minutes after, while Vlad reverted back in human form still fuming from the epic blow he get, a man, clad in a grey black cloth, red pant, pale round face with a rapacious like nose and a red and grey-black melon hat assorted with the rest of his dress, walk to Vlad. Freakshow who had just managed to escape his prison had witness Vlad transformation and manage to recon the destroyed artifact in the billionaire hands. He took all the pieces in a bag and then ran away in the city shadows.

Mean while Clockwork catch Dan who had also been blown by his own attack, the thermos had taken double blow from Vlad and himself. Now Dan was barely able to move, and over irate to be saved by the time master in a starry sky night, it was way to perfect for the evil spirit taste.

Clockwork: Thank you Dan! With your tantrum you made me won a hundred ghostly bills from the observer bets!

Dan: (weak voice) you made bets? But you know all that's goanna happen! No? And I want 90% of it for giving my persona in this mess!

Clockwork: Ninety-ten? That so generous of you!

**That' all hope you like, I did! Between the hurt translated to Dan by time rules, Fright Knight mysterious fear, Freakshow, the observer betting (I'm sure they really do that all the time) and let's not forget the not unseen damaged Dan made.**

**R&R for your thought, critics and flames! I said that I take all.**


	10. Chapter 10: potential Halfas2

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

**Hye! I'm not dead don't worry reader, is just that I got a life out of fanfiction and so I don't write much, or I rather do too much story at the same time and so don't really work on those who are posted already.**

**Anyway here new halfa concept, R&R please, your thought do count for me**

Dan is still watching his video on other possible halfas, after a handsome black widow that is Sam Phantom, and the geek power of Tucker Phantom that are so cool and great! Who is next?

**Potential halfa: Fan Ton of Fudge and Mom Ninja!**

_Jack Fenton was asked to clean up the house hours ago, but the scientist didn't even brush the dust of it yet and he got five minutes before his wife came back and saw the endless mess he done while he was inventing._

_There were piles and mountains of steel pieces, weird machine with phial everywhere and even the portal in the living room (how did he bring it here?). Jack could be clearly discerned in that masse of green and steel because he was clad in a black and orange jumpsuit._

_Seeing the mess he done, Jack sight and was forced to use his big moves if he want to have fudge tonight. So he claps his hand and two hot orange rings spread from his center to the head and foot. Those rings change Jack Fenton ghost hunter/inventor into Jack Fan-Tons-of-Fudges!(Inviso-Bill, suck so less after that one!) the New super hero halfa was nearly the same but his orange suit was now bloody red, the black turns into dark steel, his skin was blue purple and his goggles glow green._

Dan stop the video to roll on the floor, laughing his head/Cap of, the ghost name was so sucking! Nothing can beat that! After an hour of rolling on the floor:

_First Jack duplicates himself into six, and then they spread and began the flash cleaning:_

_While two went up stair to drag the brooms, one drag the portal back into the lab by passing through the ground, another one follow him to fix the wall from where he tore the portal, one went to the kitchen to drag trash bags and the last concentrate a second to…. Making his vein pop out of his skin?_

_Then the concentrated Jack rush a speed light and had throw all steeled detritus in the trash bags held by his clone, who he to gain ultra speed while having his vein popping, but a closer look would reveal it's not veins…. It's nerves! Jack Fan Ton of Fudge can overexcited himself to inhuman speed and maybe strength. Then the two other Jack came back with their brooms, a towel and a bucket. One charges with his broom to dust the ground, walls and even ceiling! The other fallows the same trail after wetting the towel and putting it on his broom thus cleaning after the dusting the first done._

_Mean while the two clone in the basement lab where joining the portal back to his place against the wall with red hot laser from their fingers, Jack shot hot orange ectoplasm ghost energy!_

_After an thunder speed cleaning, the overexcited Jack went down and began to built… something in the lab. The undefined object could be ether a monolith than a space shift, it was troublesome to define the form of it, now it look like a swimming pool with goo in it!_

_When Maddie finally arrived and saw the mirror shining cleaned room, and heard the noise in the basement, she went into super woman mode._

_Two dark blue ring spread around her body transforming Maddie Fenton the epic scientist ghost hunter into Mom Ninja! Her suit turn all black, her goggles where bloody red and her skin pale grey with red lipstick._

_The half ghost woman phased underground into the lab where the Jacks had gone totally berserks and where working into a vortex of steel-ectoplasm-hot ecto blasts. Maddie then slash her arm who turn into a pink smog that engulf all the vortex, knocking out all clones and Jack himself into slumber. The clone faded and once Jack slump on the ground, the odd mass of steel and gears he was working on came to life._

"_I'LL EXPLODE AND ERADICTE ALL LIFE FORM FOR I'M TO ADVENCED!"_

"_Ho Jack!" whined Maddie "I told billions time to not overexcite your brain too much! No fudge tonight for that buster!"_

_While was shuddering into his slumber like he was having a nightmare, too bad it was reality!_

_Maddie face the machine and began to melt herself into a black watery form sliding under the ticking time bomb! "Five-four-three…" The water encloses the engine, muting it, and then changes the shape into a big cube. When Maddie release the object and turn back into her sexy woman form, the bomb built by Jack had turn into an ectloplasmic cubic container._

_Maddie used one hand that turn into a giant claw, store away into one of her secret volts in the lab wall._

Dan whistles at his mother/college crush (huge that sound way to perverted for me!) sexy power. Being able to shape shift into anything and transform anything she into something else is a great power that need years of practice to be mastered. And Jack boost ability is also interesting! But Dan still believe he can beat those two lame named freaks because he's the 'Contained Evilness'!

No that's still suck. 'Dark fate', already taken! 'Trapped beast', class and fitting but a little bit self insulting so no! 'Dan Phantom'… that's the old one!

When Clockwork saw the thermos searching for a name, the time spirit couldn't hold himself from thinking he's just like his parents/college friends. But Clockwork would dare to say that in front of his favorite pet!

**Well now that's done, R&R you critics and see ya soon!**

**Have a nice Fanfiction too^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Time master lay of!

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

**Hello readers! This the beginning of my response about the ghost 101 challenge from Ghostanimal. That and a teaser about my theory and plot with the ancients. I can at least tell you that there is seven ancients, all gifted of a divine power.**

Time master lay off!

Clockwork stares at the two cyclopean observers, astonished by the stupidity of the news they brought, and falling for the triple puppy eyes he's getting from them.

Clocwork: (child form) let me resume….. (adult)Your council has voted for me to take vacation? And handing to one of you my time staff so you can control and regulate the time flow order; correct?

Observer n°365: And let us handle your thermos pet of course!

Observer n°60: Come on CW! You need vacation, especially after the Phantom affair. We'll keep everything in order! Promised!

Observer n°12: You who know all, past and future, know how trustful we can be.

Clockwork: (child form)That's precisely for that that I'm tempted to tell you to scram away and never bother me again with such stupid idea.

Dan: yeah sure! Like you eyeballs could handle my little self alright!

Clockwork thought seriously, looking back and forth at the Observers and the animated thermos multiple times in his changing forms.

Clockwork: (child form)Ok! I abandon to you all my charges except Danny Phantom.(adult form) I really can't let you mess up with him. Dan needs his five star luxurious food at six sharp, don't make him wait or you'll turn more green of disgust than you already are.(old form) When time travel into the jungle, watch out for the monkeys, if they enter my study….(adult form) Just don't let them in at all cost.

Screams of childish victory from the three observers.

Observer n°12: thank you! Thank you so much time master!

Observer n°365: Food at six sharp, five star restaurant foods, beware of the jungle monkeys…

Observer n°60: Anything else? How long you'll be gone? Let me help you with your luggage!

Clockwork: (old form) ho yes! The other ancients will pay me a visit, Pariah Dark will be out so I trust you to convince him from going on war again because Lilith will come by to check on us and our well done work (smirk).

Observers n°12/n°60/n°365: The other ancients? Pariah? No problem and Lilith… LILITH IS COMING?

Dan: …..? Who's Lilith?

Clockwork: (old form) I decide to play a human teacher about ghostly things in Casper high so I'll be gone for at least a year long. (To the horrified Observers in kid form)Yes Lilith the only ancient that doesn't fall against your puppy eyes. (To Dan in old form) Dan, listen carefully: Lilith is an ancient spirit like me who is extremely harsh! If you don't behave, shell makes you pay dearly. Trust me and the Observers, you being a thermos will be nothing compare to her punishment.

Dan: 'scuse me?

Observer n°12: CW… please can you come back earlier, like before Lilith comes!

Clockwork: Sorry no, I don't take often vacation but when I do, their big and long. See you next year! I'll come by if you need desperate help. Do not bother coming to me, the other ancient will help with anything.

This done, Clockwork swirl his staff into a blue vortex, hide himself with it and dismiss the rotation his human disguise. His blue flesh turn into a casual human pink, the facial stuctur was the same as his adult form, but he let a dandy mustache and short bear grow, hair all white. His eyes stile got the strange scar on the left one, the irises where purple and he wore a blue-purple tinted monocle to hide his scared eye. At last his dress was a purple British gentleman suit and tie, with a clear grey pant, shirt and black shoes. There was a golden pocket watch on his upper pocket and three well hidden watches on each wrist.

Clockwork: Now I'm gone discussing with mayor Vlad about my schedules at Casper Hight. Bye, have a nice survival year without me!

**That's all, it'll be also the first chapter of my new story I'll be writing: Ghost 101 by C.W.**

**Clockwork under those strange his initials will teach to students in Casper high all about ghosts and add Maddie and Jack later on and even Vlad himself as his pupils (maybe XD)**


	12. Chapter 12: The seven Spirits

**Drabbles on Clockwork and the Fenton Thermos**

**Hello readers, here's a new humorous chapy with our disturbing animated thermos. But this time I'll also reveal my personal concept on the Ancient, the very ones who had sealed Pariah Dark in his first war rampage.**

**Have fun! And thanks for your little comments, I love to know that people laugh at my little drabbles.**

**The seven divine Spirits**

Dan was watching the three incompetent observers trying to catch a monkey they accidently let into the time master lair. It was really fun. Heck! Even better than tortured faces of crushed civil by his massive destruction! When he'll be free, he'll be a prank spirit! That sounds cool and fun!

"**WHAT AM I THINKING THERE? I'M AN EVIL FREAK WHO KILL, RAPE, TORTURE, ABUSE, TRASH AND F### ANYONE I SEE!"** the thermos scream, freezing the observers and the monkey holding the time staff in surprise.

In this odd silencing moment between each of them, the entrance door slam open and a jovial ghost enter.

?: Clocky! I'm out again! So now would you like to help me establish some order in the afterlife? You promise you'll help me if I get out of my magic book!

It was Joy, whose round white face was goofy with swirling or crossed eyes, a blue wizard hat with stares on it and a star shaped talisman on the top. A blue night wizard robe, with sun's, shooting stars, moons and any other astral things drawn on it. Under that same robe spread a white ghostly tail.

Joy was a freaking happy init guy. A jovial personality that would make any evil guy, alas most of ghosts, run for their sanity. But this very same ghost was one of the ancient that had battle against Pariah Dark, like Clockwork, Joy control one aspect of the universe. C.W. control time, Joy control rules. Rules such as gravity, chemical rules, psychologist, magic, absolutely anything including the time itself! But joy has one tiny condition/insane self restrain: he makes it so it's like a game! Joy is a spirit of games and rewards the winners with magical object: the time scepter, the gauntlet of reality even the ring of rage and crown of fire!

Dan sure hate the fact that such goofy spirit held so much great powers, why those the one who makes rules have to restrain himself with rules, it's just wrong…. Maybe not but it's still sound stupid for Dan.

Joy: Clocky? He's not here?

Observer n°12: Hum no he's not. Joy… how did you manage to get out again?

Joy: Hu? Ho that! Well Clockwork had put a riddle that I must solve if I want to get out of my book by myself and… I solve it!

Dan: Damn…. This guy is just too much even for C.W.

Joy: anyway, if he's not here at least I got you three! (Pointing the Observers) Do you want to help me organizing the ghost world? Please!

Observer n°365: Huuuum….. We'll rather ask you to wait for Clockwork to come back, like next year!

Observer n°60: Why don't you find yourself a more regular work than creating rules for the universe balance? Like creating a Casino! You would so love it!

Joy: …. Yeah… YEAH! I'll invite everyone! You, CW, Lilith, Pariah, Grim, maybe even Insanity!

Observers: …What have we just done!

Dan: those all of you guys are ancient spirit? Even Pariah Dark?

Joy: While Yes Danny! And you are welcome too!

Dan: IT'S DAN! DAN! DANNY IS FOR MY DIPSTICK SELF!

After he wailed at Joy the thermos pant a few times to catch his breath and then ask:

Dan: Could you tell me more about you guys?

Observers: Of course! We love too! Sit there nearby Monkey and Joy and let use show you who we are and where we from!

Dan, Joy and the monkey with the time staff sat in front of the gear shaped screen showing the past, the observers where around the screen to comment:

"A long time ago, at the ages of the very first civilizations was a king, it was Pariah when he was alive. Around him was an advisor, a churchman, his faithful champion, his servant and confident, his favorite buffoon and at last a young slave boy. In one of his conquest, the king had found a mystical chest whose guardian told him that to open it; he'll need six trustful helpers. As you guess it, those people would turn one day into the ancient spirits of the ghost zone. When we open it, each of us was gifted of a divine power, a power whose potential knew no limits except those we believe we had:

The king, Pariah Dark as been granted of the **divine resources**, never tiring or exhaust himself no matter what he do, once he died his powers **resources where limitless**, he use his crown and ring and train his body to help to unleash more power. The restrain of the king is like a river, the bigger the riverbed is, the more water it flows. He trains to be able to release more energy flow.

The advisor had been granted of the **divine omnipresence**! And turn up to be an observer, but he want to observe and guide all, and for that he multiply himself in an endless duplicates all able to be anywhere they want. Once he had conquered the present he now tries to conquer past and future as well. The Observers omnipresence powers allowed them to be **where** they want and **when** they want!

The churchman had been gifted of the **divine omniscience**! A **logic** that could deduces anything in the world and allows predicting consequences in a** timeless speed**. He became Clockwork, Master of time and prediction, who had understood the past, the present and the future. He had associated himself with the observer to travel to the key moments of history and guide all to the greater good he believes in.

The king's buffoon had been granted of the **divine rules**! He could **twist the universe** rules to his pleasure, yet it's the others smiles that he seeks and so he became Joy, spirit of games and rewards. Able to create magic and artifacts that could bend the whole world! Yet to gain his service, you will have to accomplish his conditions and games.

The king's champion had been gifted of the **divine form**! He who wishes to be anyone but a senseless killer in wars can changes his forms into anything he wants, **even death his just a change** that he can muster at will. Thus he began to be The Grim Reaper, hunting those that ruin his companion project always disguised, as an old lady, a mystical being, and simple rotten fruit of a destructive tempest. No forms his banned for him.

The king's servants and confident was a discreet girl, yet she was gifted of the **divine authority**. **Whatever** **she expresses will be absolute truth, either is it a lie or reality**. Thus she had swear and order herself to never speak easily and she became almost mute, hiding her stunning beauty in shadows, she gathers all's darkness, crimes, pervasions and secrets like she had when the king had confide his weakness. And she became Lilith: mother of all demons, demons that we create and feed when we slide out of the right way.

The king's slave wasn't really meant to gain a divine power, the fool of king didn't thought he too would have gain a divine power. But he did, before any of them, he receive the **divine soul**! His powers where matching those of the gods its selves! None of his dreams wasn't too unreal to be, none could resist to him! **He held the absolute creation and absolute destruction!** Breaking all's other powers if he ever wants too! Yet he lost his conscious and reasons, falling into madness while he wanted to be sane. He began to be Insanity, spirit of pure chaos and destruction, a spirits with no body that reside in its victim's mind. Now sealed away in a prison guard by Lilith, the only one who believe he could be saved of all.

And that is the seven ancient spirits…"

Dan: ….. wow…

Joy: Yeaaaaaaaah! That was awesome; you practice it a lot right?

Observer n°12: Kind of…. Glade to see we did a number on the thermos pet.

Monkey: Hou-hi-hou-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Observer n°365: **No!** Monkey don't stab the clock staff! It'll toke use ages to fix this watch!

WLAM-CRACK

Observer n°60: Ho god! CW will be made if he ever knows that!

Dan:…HAHAHAHAHA! Nice one Monkey! Now all that is missing is Pariah release at this very moment!

Joy: Hum…. I did float nearby Pariah castle and hear him say: "SOLDIERS! RISE AND CAPTURE ONE WHO DEFEATS ME! CAPTURE DANNY PHANTOM!" or so did I believe I heard… What?

The three observers look at him with frantic eyes, Dan stare at him with wicked smile and the monkey had clasped his mouth with his hands, just like the mute monkey figure. The same monkey ran to the time viewing portal and had return to his jungle.

Dan: You are sooo deep in it!

**The end! Next stop, Grim Reaper appearances…. Or not depend on my inspiration.**

**See ya all soon!**


End file.
